


Come Dance with Me

by Meinhiding



Series: Karedevil fics [17]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Karedevil Week, No Angst, supportive Matt Murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meinhiding/pseuds/Meinhiding
Summary: Karen and Matt decide to go to the dinner party The New York Bulletin celebrates every year.





	Come Dance with Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pikkulef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikkulef/gifts).



She had not expected him to say yes to this. And if he was being honest, he was as surprised as she was that they were there.

The New York Bulletin was celebrating their yearly dinner party and Ellison had insisted that maybe she should consider going and being a bit more social with the rest of her colleagues. She had rolled her eyes and said she would think about it. He had shaken his head and left her office convinced that there was no way she would go. 

She had never had any problems with being social, but she felt unwelcome at the Bulletin. She had not had the best entrance and was reminded of that everyday. Eyes always lingered on her. She knew it made sense, though. She had no degree, no experience, but she did have a reputation of getting people into trouble. 

The fact that she was given the office of the same man who probably got killed because of her did not make her win people’s affection either. But she thought Ben would have wanted her to stay. And to fight. So she stayed, and did all she could to deserve being there.

That’s why when she got home and told Matt about Ellison’s crazy proposal, she was surprised to hear him saying,

“I think you should go” as he was taking some tomatoes out of the shopping bag.

“You what?” She turned around and stopped, a lettuce in her hand. 

“I said I think you should go.” He said taking the lettuce she was holding and putting it inside the fridge with the rest of the groceries. 

“Are you serious? Those people hate me, Matt.”

“I know.” He said kissing her forehead and taking two gallons of milk out of the bag. “That’s exactly why you should go.” He added moving towards the cupboard. “Let them see that you’re not only a badass but also a sweetheart.” 

She let out a laugh and ran a hand through her hair as she shook her head.

“And I would love to go with you.” He said when he felt her discomfort.

“You would?” She asked hesitantly.

He smiled and went to her. He placed his arms around her waist and kissed her.

“I will.” He paused for a moment. “Are we going, then?”

“I guess we are.” She said putting her arms around his neck and hugging him. “I can’t believe I’m saying yes to this.” 

He hugged a bit tighter and she smiled. He could feel she was glad and relieved.

And there they were, all dressed up and hidden in a safe corner, eating some fancy appetizers with white wine.

“What am I eating exactly?” She asked him.

“I’m afraid no heightened sense can tell you the answer to that.” He whispered into her ear and took advantage of the proximity to nibble her earlobe.

“Matt!” She said tilting her head to escape from his bite. “These are the people I work with!” 

He laughed.

“Nobody’s looking. And you look so gorgeous in that dress.” He got closer to steal a peck from her.

“You can’t know that!” She said laughing and placing a hand on his chest to make sure she could keep a safe distance from him. 

“Oh, I do. Heartbeats, heads rolling… I could be more specific, but I-” 

“Please, don’t.” She cut him off laughing and got closer again to give him a quick kiss when she thought nobody was paying attention to them.

“I bet those reactions were mostly because of you anyway.” She said and kissed him again to make sure the only answer he could give her was his smile. 

But he soon broke the kiss.

“Somebody’s coming.” Matt whispered.

“Shit!” She said turning around and finding Ellison next to her.

“It looks like you’re having fun” were Ellison’s first words.

She sighed annoyed when she noticed her body was betraying her. She hated that she could not control her blushing, even if Matt always found it adorable.

“This is Matt Murdock, my boyfriend.” She explained and Matt offered his hand for Ellison to shake.

“Oh, I know.” Ellison said shaking Matt’s hand. “I’m glad you’ve come.” He added looking at Karen.

“Yes, me too.” She said although she was not that sure about it anymore.

“Maybe now you should consider actually talking to other people in the party as well.” Ellison suggested using his ordinary cold tone.

She shook her head and bit her lip.

“I might do that, yes.” 

“You know I’m just saying it because-” Ellison started to explain himself but she cut him off.

“Oh, I know, Ellison, I know.” She rolled her eyes. 

“Good. So… have fun.” He said as a goodbye.

“Sure. You too.” She answered with a fake smile.

He nodded and turned around to leave, then he looked back to say,

“Pleased to meet you, Mr. Murdock. I hope you two have a nice evening.”

“I’m sure we will.” Matt answered.

“What a jerk.” He said when he knew he could not hear him.

“He’s actually a good guy. And the one who treats me better at the Bulletin.” She confessed.

“What the-. Come here.” He said pulling her to him to kiss her.

She smiled when they broke the kiss to breath.

“Better?” He asked pressing his forehead against hers.

“Definitely.”

“Good.” He said with a smile. 

“And now,” he added taking her hand and kissing it, “let’s make everyone jealous with a cheek-to-cheek dance.”

“A cheek-to-cheek dance?” She asked laughing. “You’re so old-fashioned sometimes.”

“Old-fashioned? Let’s say classic.” And he led their way towards the place where there were less people and more room to move around. 

“Whatever you want to call it. As long as we get to dance…”

**Author's Note:**

> Work based on these two prompts Pikkulef sent to me during Karedevil Week: “A kiss on the hand before asking them to dance” and “Quick kisses that you steal from each other at parties”.


End file.
